hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Mea Makamae (episode)
Mea Makamae (Treasure) is the 4th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 investigate when the body of a dead salvage diver is discovered and they soon discover that the victim was looking for more than sunken treasure. Plot Blake Spencer, a diver is found dead at sea and Hawaii Five-0 discover that he'd discovered treasure from a sunken galleon off the Oahu coast with Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams learning that the treasure is fake. When they discover Spencer's boat, Steve and Joe White drive, finding an ambulance that sank in 1939 which houses the remains of Spencer's grandfather and Sylvia Spencer's father, Robert S. Murphy with Spencer wanting to do that so that he could give his mother who is suffering from Alzheimer's disease closure. The team soon learn that the murderer is Jimmy Koller who worked with Blake and who killed Blake, believing that Blake wanted for the treasure for himself with Koller believing that the story that Blake told him about his grandfather being in the sea to be nothing more than a lie although Lori corrects Koller on that. Meanwhile, Chin realizes that Kono logged onto the HPD Database using his password while Steve realizes White did not release the video with Wo Fat and his father to the Department of Defense with White claiming he was trying to protect John. Notes * Kamekona Tupuola introduces his new Shrimp Truck. * Episode occurs around a month after Chin Ho gets his HPD badge back. Quotes Dr. Max Bergman: We're dealing with a wet body, so after 24 hours of submersion, the skin separates from the dermis. Try to roll a print and you only get a black smudge. But the outer layer of the skin actually maintains its ridging. All you need is an extra set of hands and you're in business. Steve McGarrett: You're putting the guy's hand like it's a glove. Max, that's disgusting. Dr. Max Bergman: Yes, but very effective. Danny Williams: It's amazing. I mean, one day you are the king of the ocean, right? The next thing you know, you' hanging from the ceiling in a museum and children are looking at your private parts. Steve McGarrett: Yep, kind of puts things in perspective. Danny Williams: I left her a coin because she might be able to help with our investigation. Steve McGarrett: Really? You know what you should do? You should ask her out for coffee. Danny Williams: I don't want... I'm not... I'm not looking for a relationship. Steve McGarrett: Coffee's not a relationship. It's a beverage. Dr. Max Bergman: Did you know that JPAC is the largest forensic lab in the world, and that it specializes exclusively in postmortem identification? Which, incidentally, is my favorite type of identification. Joe White: You need a paper bag or something? Dr. Max Bergman: Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just this place is like my Graceland. LT. Ctherine Rollins: I should probably go pack. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, listen, um, Catherine, uh, about this rain check, uh you're-you're probably gonna get some leave in the next few months. Why don't we meet somewhere halfway? I don't know. Mumbai or something? LT. Ctherine Rollins: I like Indian food. Kono Kalakaua: Chin, I'm really not up for a lecture right now. Chin Ho Kelly: Good, because I'm not here to give you one. I'm here to apologize. Everything you're going through right now I've been through myself. Getting kicked off the force, dealing with disappointment, the frustration, the anger. I remember what that felt like. And I also remember that the only person who stood by me through all of it was you. You're not alone in this, Kono. When you want to talk, I'll be here. Trivia *Patty Duke who plays Sylvia Spencer is credited as a Special Guest Star. *Song being played in the background of the bar where Blake lives is Brooks & Dunn "My Maria" |- |Frank Delano |William Baldwin |A corrupt cop. |- |Ray Mapes |Billy Ray Gallion |A corrupt cop and a member of Delano's crew. |- |Sylvia Spencer |Patty Duke |Murder victim Blake Spencer's mother. |- |Jesse Billings |Peter Fonda |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jimmy Collor |Brian Guest |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Remo Julian |Allen Cole |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Dr. Tallridge |Tom Holland |A man who appears in the episode. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)